My Impossible Drug
by Trasselgirl
Summary: She is the new senior who got fourteen detentions in less than a week. He's the PE teacher in charge of detention. They happen to hate each other. Will that feeling turn into a warmer one? CAN it? Read & find out! A bit OOC, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. Like it or hate it. Tell me which you choose :) **

* * *

><p>Since when did teenagers need to write an <em>essay,<em> as homework, to pass P.E. class? Hell, wasn't P.E. supposed to be about sports?

Writing was certainly not something I remembered being a part in gym class when I had been in High School. I was twenty-four years old now, so it wasn't too long ago. Moreover, I had never heard of something as stupid making kids to write a stupid essay in my P.E. class.

I had visited my family who lived in Forks a year ago, and at that time Forks High School's gym teacher had had a nervous breakdown. This pretty much left the school without their only gym teacher. As a coincidence, I happened to be studying to become a gym teacher in Australia.

The principal at Forks High, Mr. Voltura, had asked me for a quick interview and I had agreed. A day later, he told me that he wanted to hire me, if I could start right away. He didn't even care that I still had one year left of High School. So I, being the spontaneous person I was back then, decided to stay. I bought an apartment, far away from my parents. I started my new job the day after. I simply dropped out of school, but I didn't regret it much – Australia had never been my kind of place anyway.

Up until now, this job had been great. However, I was now sitting in Mr. Voltura's office, where he was explaining a new task for my senior students. They'd have to write a _short_ essay – at least 5000 characters long. It was weird what they called short nowadays.

What would the essays even be about? It was gym class, for God's sake, there wasn't too much to write about. That was partly the reason I chose to become a P.E. teacher. I started to feel sorry for myself for having to read and grade those essays later on. _Boooring._

I decided to pay attention to Mr. Voltura again.

"As I was saying, their deadline will be three weeks from now, on their gym class. You'll have one week to grade them after the due date." Mr. Voltura stared at me with a serious expression; while I'm pretty sure I looked dumbstruck. This guy took things WAY too seriously.

"Uh... Mr. Voltura, you know that today is the first day of this semester, right?" I discretely double-checked that he was at his sane mind.

"I prefer to start with discipline from the beginning," he explained very slowly with an 'important' look on his face.

I had begun this job almost a year ago, yet I only knew two things for sure about Mr. Voltura:  
>One – he made absolutely no sense. Two – He was not the type of person you wanted to mess with.<p>

I tried to think of a way to ask him my next question, without him noticing that I hadn't paid much attention to his rambling. I decided that I would just ask bluntly. Mr. Voltura snatched two pieces of paper in my hands. "One of the papers is the grading criteria; the other one is describing the assessment. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I mumbled. It was the first day of a new semester, and I had already been at my boss' office and my seniors had gotten a fun little assessment. Whew, I was starting to regret that I took this job...

Mr. Voltura nodded at me and told me that I was free to leave for my class. As if on cue, he picked up his phone and dialed a number. He _always_ did that when a meeting ended. It wasn't like he was the worlds most important person, but he certainly acted like he thought he was.

I was on my way to walk out of his office when his voice stopped me. "By the way, Emmett, you're in charge of the detentions this term," He said, and if I didn't know better I would have said that his smile was smug.

Great. _Say goodbye to your precious Wednesday and Friday afternoons, Emmett_, I groaned internally.

I walked out of his office, and straight to my class, which was running late. I sighed as I remembered which class it was. It was most certainly not one of my favorite classes, mostly because it contained the most annoying, underage teenage girls whom all tried to flirt with me.

My day had just turned even worse.

Three lessons later, I finally had my lunch break. My schedule wasn't too bad – I almost always had my break at the same time as the other teachers. The cafeteria was pretty full, as usual on Mondays. I looked at my usual table and grinned when I was that Jasper already sat there.

I quickly took some food and sat next to him. "Hey man!" I greeted him happily.

"Emmett," He said with a smirk. "How do you like the new semester so far?"

"Don't even get me started... How 'bout you?" I sighed. No, this year certainly wasn't one I was looking forward to. Jasper Whitlock was the English and American History teacher at Forks High. He was one of my best buddies and only one year older than I. He also had a very thick accent – he grew up in Texas and moved to Forks a few years ago. I had never been able to figure out why.

"Same old, same old... But hey, I heard that you were in charge of detention!" Yep, this was Forks – news traveled faster than the light over here. Though honestly there wasn't much light either. I sighed and explained my meeting with Mr. Voltura to Jasper. When I was finished, I pulled out the piece of paper explaining the essay assessment, and handed it over to him.

After he read it, he burst out laughing loudly. The other teachers at our table immediately turned around to glare at us. Most teachers were pretty boring, except Jasper and the math teacher, Mr. Davis.

Jasper read out loud: "The content of the essay shall be about the two following key-points: Positive and negative aspects of regular exercise and the students' personal opinion about their favorite sport. Both points shall have a clear connection with each other. The essay must be at least five thousand characters."

Mr. Davis chuckled. "It can't be that bad, EmCarthy." EmCarthy was his personal nickname for me. He had put that together from my first name (Emmett) and my last name (McCarthy).

Jasper grinned at him. "Sure it can. Didn't you listen? He'll practically have to read a hundred essays, each of them about the same boring topic with the same boring details."

"When you put it that way..." Mr. Davis thought out loud.

I growled at Jasper. "Way to make it all better, dude!" I knew _exactly_ how boring it was going to be and I didn't need him to tell me that.

"Well, at least you'll have something to do while you're sitting on _detention_... Which will be a real Dejá Vú to you, Emmett," Jasper teased. He knew that I hadn't been the best student back in my High School days. In fact, I had been one of the worst. The principal's office and the detention room had almost become a second home to me.

I grinned at the memories that flashed through my mind. We joked around for about ten minutes until we fell silent. I shoved some food into my mouth and grimaced. School food wasn't too bad – usually. But they served some weird, brown vegetable sauce today. Yummy.

"The food is really disgusting today!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You read my mind, dude," I sighed.

Fifteen minutes later, my and Jasper's lunch-break was about to end. I walked with him to his class. He was telling me about his cousin that was sent to live with him a few weeks earlier. Apparently, she had been a troublemaker with her parents in Texas, so they figured that they just could send her to live with him.

"I don't think it's a good idea that she came to live with me. I haven't even seen her since she was four years old, but I've heard a lot of scary stories. She finds Forks boring... and there aren't many things to do here, so she'll just come up with some more trouble!" Jasper complained.

I fake-gasped. "Forks: boring? Not at all!"

"If she does anything bad, Mr. Voltura will blame _me_. And she will do a lot of bad things, trust me."

"Then tell her not to," I suggested.

"It's not that easy! Thank God that we have different last names, now not many people can guess that we're related." I frowned – he really seemed embarrassed of her. But maybe it was just me that was over reacting. Uh... no, correction: maybe it was just _Jasper_ that was over reacting.

"Are you still not going to tell me her name?" I questioned him. Jasper had this strange idea that he shouldn't tell me who she was and see if I could find it out myself. It was extremely frustrating. He wouldn't even tell me which grade she was in – and if she was a junior, it would be nearly impossible to guess. As far as I knew, the only new senior was someone named Hale... Haley, maybe?

The bell rang and announced that my class would start in ten minutes. "Have fun," I grinned at him and walked extremely quickly to the gym. When I came in, a few of my seniors had already their P.E. clothes on and were waiting for the lesson to start.

I loved that it was easy for me to remember which class I was going to have next. My schedule was cleverly organized– I had freshmen in the morning and seniors on the afternoons.

"Mr. McCarthy?" One of my senior students called my name shyly. I turned towards her. It was Ashley, who was supposed to be in this class. "I can't participate in class today. Um... I hurt my ankle yesterday."

"Do you have a note from your doctor or the school nurse?" I sighed. She blushed and shook her head no. I decided to let her go this time, but I wouldn't be so accepting next time.

"Take care of yourself until next time, Ashley." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that she would take them the wrong way. She'd definitely tell her friends that I cared about her in a inappropriate way. She _wished_. I simply didn't want her to fail gym class. Ashley smiled happily at me and went to sit with her friends.

There was always a few students in each of my classes that always told me that they were hurt or gave me a lame excuse to not to participate. I didn't know if it was because they rather wanted to gossip, or if they were extremely lazy. In this class, Ashley, Jessica, Peyton and Jason were the students who always came with an excuse.

I glanced around the gym and noticed that most of the students were here by now. Too bad for those who weren't, because I decided that I would start the class now. I grabbed a pencil and one of the annoying attendance sheets. Somehow, they always managed to get lost. "Welcome back, class! I hope you all had a terrific break and that you got a lot of rest, because we're going to work very hard this term. Let's take some fun attendance, then..."

I called out their names in alphabetic order and marked that their either were absent or present. "Melanie Howls?" I smiled when I called the name of one of my favorite students.

She grinned at me. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"It's great to see that you haven't lost your bad humor over the break, Melanie," I teased her. I continued to call student's names until I reached Jessica Stanley's name and saw that she wasn't dressed for P.E. class.

"What's your excuse this time, Jessica?" I groaned and caused the class to laugh.

Her voice sounded to embarrassed that I was sure that she blushed under all those layers of make-up, even though I couldn't actually see it. "M-m-Mr. McCarthy, I have, you know, girly issues..."

I almost choked on the air I breathed. I remembered last year: she had used that excuse each week, but since I was her male teacher, I couldn't argue. I couldn't exactly say "you sure have your period a lot".

"What a surprise," I mocked her under my breath but let her off the hook easily.

When I was done with the role call, I took a deep breath. It was time to tell the class about their writing assessment.

"Okay, I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully. You are going to get some P.E. homework. Calm down, it's not as bad as you think... it's worse. You have to write an essay with at least five thousand words."

I chuckled as they all gasped. It took them about five seconds to start complaining. Between the "no way" and the "about what" comments, someone muttered "idiotic teacher" .

I raised my voice. "If you have a complaint, talk to Mr. Voltura about it. I'm not the one who came up with this idea." The students immediately fell silent. The thought of Mr. Voltura was too intimidating for them to take the risk.

I spent a part of the lesson explaining their assessment and answering questions. For the rest of the hour, I made them run laps. When the lesson was over, I had two more classes left – one of them was another senior class.

It felt like a relief when I finally ended for the day and could go home to chill out. Or at least I thought so, before Mr. Hickler caught me in the parking lot. "Emmett, I'd like to talk to you about the routines of detention. As you know, I was in charge of it last year."

_Oh, great._ Mr. Hickler was probably the most boring teacher in Forks High. His subject was chemistry – the dull tone he constantly used might explain why very few students passed his class. He also had a thing for talking extremely much.

"So, here are the things that I learned while I was in charge of detention," he begun. This would certainly take a while. "Most students like to send notes and talk, but that is not allowed. You know that the detentions are in the French classroom, after all classes are over, and some students will say that they have things to do. They also have to put their phones on your desk… so they can't text their friends…"

"Mr. Hickler, I've been in detention once or twice. I'll figure it out. I'm kind of in a hurry." That was a lie – I had spent more time in detention than in my actual classes. But when it came to Mr. Hickler, every trick to get rid of him was allowed.

He let me go then, and I continued to walk to my car. On my way home, I thought about ways to find out which girl that was Jasper's cousin. Because I _would_ find out. In the meantime, I'd get tons of boring essays to correct.

Who said living in Forks wasn't exciting? Oh, right… it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: But it's soon going to be **_**a lot**_** more exciting, Emmett, trust me… **

**Tell me what you thought about the story! You see that cute little thing saying "review"? Do you not feel an impulse to click on it? Come on, I know you do! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The day after I posted the first chapter to this story, I went in on my mail account and saw... A LOT of mails telling me that people have added this to their favorites and story alerts. Thanks! That totally made my day! ****:)**

**I wrote this after midnight so you all better appreciate it :D Flames are also very welcome though (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (obviously). **

* * *

><p><strong>EMMETT'S POV<strong>

Tuesday started much better than yesterday had. This time, I hadn't spent my morning with Mr. Voltura. That was something that drastically improved my morning. By the time lunch came by, almost no irritating young girls had flirted with me. That was rare, but much appreciated as well.

It was almost a perfect day. For me, that is. Jasper and I had lunch at the same time again. Already before I took my seat next to him, I could feel the bad vibes rolling off from him. Oh no, something must've happened. Damn. Jasper in a bad mood was _not_ fun to deal with.

I sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked him the second I sat down.

Instead of answering, he just growled. Since it was obvious that he wasn't planning to answer just yet, I decided to guess. The few things that could go wrong in Jasper's life were... Hell, if I knew. He was always so secretive, with the ladies he met, who his cousin was... OH! That must've been it!

"Let me guess; it's your cousin?" His grimace told me that I was right. "What did she do? This is her second day here, there isn't much for her to screw up."

"You don't know how she can be, man," Jasper finally said. I heard the sad tone in his voice, but didn't comment on it. A lot of times, people thought that I was unobservant and stupid, simply because I avoided stating the obvious when it was an uncomfortable subject. Times when it was something I found funny, I immediately stated it. That made people think that the times I didn't do it, I hadn't noticed it. I was pretty frustrating.

"Then tell me," I retorted. No one could be _that_ bad. Except for myself, maybe.

Now it was Jasper's turn to sigh. "She came home with four detention slips that I had to sign yesterday! FOUR! I can't believe her. She doesn't even _try_ to behave! And I had to SIGN them, she's so _embarrassing_. FOUR!"

Whoa, no need to spell it out, I muttered under my breath. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about finding out who she was. I'd have an attendance sheet for the students in detention and I could see who had a lot of detentions. Suddenly detention tomorrow seemed a lot more fun. "Calm down, dude. If anyone can turn her into miss goody-goody two-shoes, it's you." I tried to comfort him, but I was pretty sure it wasn't working.

I meant what I had said, however. If anyone could turn a bad girl good, it was Jasper. While he had still dated my sister Alice, she had stopped acting like a rebel and started to become herself again. She was now a fashion designer living in Port Angeles. I considered visiting her this weekend. I really missed my favorite pixie.

"How? She treats me like a piece of dirt... But I'm almost sure she'd prefer dirt instead of me if she had to choose."

I frowned. That didn't sound fun at all. When I heard that she was a troublemaker, sure, I accepted that. I could even relate to that. But hearing that some unknown bitch treated my friend Jasper badly wasn't something I'd accept. Damn, I'd teach her a lesson or two if I caught her. "It's a good thing that I don't know who she is," I told him.

The rest of the lunch was quiet. The other teachers were discussing another new assignment but I didn't care enough to join their conversation. I spent the lessons after lunch in a bad mood. That only got worse when Miranda in my other senior class suggested that she knew some ways to make me feel better. I would have given her detention for being inappropriate, but since I was the one that had to sit there for an hour with her, I ignored her instead and told her not to say so again.

"Oh, I can show you instead…" She suggested then.

"_No!_ You cannot and you _will_ not. Now go back to playing basketball or I'll send you to Mr. Voltura's office." The last thing I said was a lie. I wouldn't send her to Mr. Voltura – that would end up in a few detentions and that was not something I'd enjoy. She backed away, however, and didn't harass me during the rest of the lesson. Thank God, her attempt to flirt with me had been scary!

This day that had started out so well was now just as bad as yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE'S POV<strong>

"Which one is the math teacher?" I asked my new friend, Lauren.

We sat in the cafeteria— of course, not eating, since school food contained so many calories— and I had just gotten the _best_ idea. It was absolutely terrific.

You see, Lauren had some problems with the math teacher, Mr. Davis. He flirted with her all the time and she was very uncomfortable with it. Besides, it's not like Lauren thought he was hot. Therefore, I had the best plan _ever_ to make him lay off her. He'd never dare to even _look_ at her again. We needed to find a cute man, though. Not just cute: someone who was _so hot_ (or someone we'd give a make-over) that he'd make any man jealous. We started with trying to find someone in the school cafeteria… not such a successful thing this far.

_Another serious problem with this hellhole. _

"He's the black-haired guy. You see the teachers at that table, right? Over there!" Lauren pointed towards one of the more isolated tables in the cafeteria. Around five teachers sat there. I recognized two of them as my French and Chemistry teachers. The third guy was my freaking cousin.

There were two black-haired guys at the table and I hadn't had either one of them as a teacher yet. One of them was hot, somewhat young and had extreme muscles. The other one looked a bit older and was... well, less good-looking.

I whistled quietly. "I suppose it's the ugly one, or otherwise we wouldn't have a problem." _And it would be such a shame to waste all that fun in acting out my plan. _

Lauren nodded and giggled. "Yeah, the curly-haired is Mr. McCarthy, the gym teacher. He's so damn hot!"

I guess it made sense that he was the gym teacher, since he has so big muscles. But that wasn't what I was going to focus on right now. We had our goal now: Mr. Davis. On the other hand... Mr. McCarthy could probably be the perfect man to make the math teacher jealous. Lauren seemed to like him, and they could certainly get it off... With a little push from me. _He'd never know what hit him._

"Change of plans." I told Lauren. "We're going to get you and Mr. C together and a certain someone might walk in on you two if we plan this right."

"Seriously?" She gasped and looked at me like I was crazy – the good kind of crazy, though. It was obvious that she wasn't used to, well, someone being so _awesome_ like I was.

"Yeah! When is our PE lesson?"

These stupid little small-town people would see who they were messing with here, and when I finally would get to leave this hellhole, everyone would know of the legendary Rosalie Hale. Just like it had been before.

* * *

><p><strong>EMMETT'S POV<strong>

It was Wednesday. _Detention day._

There had to be something seriously something wrong with my brain the day I had decided that I wanted to be a teacher. On the other hand, "detention" might be fun. (Detention in Forks was not even close to the 'read deal').

These kids were probably more creative than anyone gave them credit for, and surely they could entertain me for an hour. Okay, so maybe I was forgetting the purpose of detention: it wasn't supposed to be fun. I was supposed to be so strict that every student should be afraid of getting detention and having to be in the same classroom as me.

Well, that was what I was supposed to do. But, come on, I had to get my daily dose of fun! Screw Mr. Voltura and his wannabe rules. (That was something I had to remember to _never ever_ tell him).

During lunchtime today, Mr. Voltura brought me an attendance sheet so that I would know who had to show up to detention. Jasper and I had made a bet a while before on how many students there would be. The sheet told us that there would be four students (not too many) which meant that Jasper won the bet. Damn, I'd have to get a re-match soon. I'd lost way too much money while making bets with him. He was simply too good at guessing.

My last lesson for the day was over and I had about ten minutes left before detention would start. I'd have to find the classroom it was held in. That wasn't to be as easy as I had thought in the beginning. Sure, I was a gym teacher, but finding places had never been my thing.

Eventually I found the French-classroom. That had to be it. In front of it stood three of the students lined up. I recognized all of them – after all, I did have all the classes in the school. One of the students was Clarissa Trey: a girl exceptionally good in PE class and terribly bad in all her other classes. She was a junior but looked older than she was.

The boy next to her was Anthony Holm. He was a real computer geek (so what; I'm a teacher, but I still can think things like that). He was kind of cool though, but I hadn't talked to him much yet. He was new and shy, though he was polite the few times he spoke.

The third student was a senior—Ben Cheney—and I couldn't figure out why he would have detention. He was such a nice boy, and never did anything wrong. "Hello, Mr. McCarthy," Ben smiled at me.

"Hi, Ben. I'd say it's nice to meet you here, but I don't want to encourage you to get detention." He laughed a bit.

The fourth student was the new senior (or at least it stood so in my attendance sheets). Her name wasn't Haley like I had thought in the first place. It was Rosalie Hale and I hadn't met her in PE class yet. I wondered what she'd be like. Not too nice, I supposed, since she already had detention. Wait; new female student who already got detention… Dude, that HAD to be Jasper's cousin! I was eager to see her, but she wasn't here.

A quick glance on my iPhone (I should totally buy a watch) told me that it was time for detention to start, whether Rosalie was here or not. I unlocked the door to the French classroom. Luckily Mr. Voltura hadn't forgotten to give me the keys to it.

I threw my bag on the floor as soon as I got in and gestured for the students to follow me.

The first fifteen minutes were boring. They simply sat in chairs with space between themselves and had to write a short essay about how they ended up in detention. They also weren't allowed to talk (according to the 'rulebook' Mr. Voltura gave me earlier today). They just didn't have anything to say, I guess. This meant one thing for me: that I was very bored. I had no essays to correct yet and nothing useful to do with my time.

I was glad when something finally happened. The classroom door opened and a girl I assumed was Rosalie Hale walked in. Everyone in the room turned their heads to stare at her and I had to admit that I knew why. She was hot, with her long legs and gorgeous hair. She was definitely the most beautiful student in Forks high.

There was something odd about her though. Even before she could take a seat, or say something to me, I got a bad vibe from her. Well, that was the proof that this was Jasper's cousin: I used the word 'vibe' to describe both of them. They also looked quite similar… However, his cousin was much hotter.

"You must be Rosalie Hale," I said finally, since she didn't introduce herself. She had taken a seat relatively close to "my" desk.

"I am." Her voice was beautiful too. Her eyes were full of mischief, even though they were innocently blue. I knew that she expected me to be attracted to her – and that made all my thoughts about her looks vanish. She was too vain and had too much self-confidence; I could see all that just by looking at her and the way she stared at everyone in the room.

"Could you explain why you are fifteen minutes late?" I said while marking a big X on the attendance sheet with a side-note about her lateness.

"I could," She began. "But I don't feel like it."

I gave up and explained to her what she should be doing. She's write that short essay and then when it was ten minutes left of the hour-long detention, she'd turn in the essay to me and wait until I read it through and told her that she could go.

I had a feeling that she wasn't paying attention to my instructions, but honestly, I didn't care. She had been a welcome distraction, though now I was once again bored. In the next thirty minutes, I thought about all the things that led me to this agony. _Yeah, not very original or creative,_ I knew. It was, however, slightly better than to stare straight ahead.

It was soon time for them to turn in their essays and leave. Ben turned in his first and it was quite good. I found out that he got detention for defending his girlfriend when another student, Lauren, started to say nasty things to her. I knew how Lauren could be, so whatever Ben did to defend his girlfriend (Angela), I thought it was a good thing to do.

Anthony's essay was less interesting, though more shocking. He had hacked into a school computer and claimed that he didn't look at any documents, but the teacher's weren't sure. Clarissa got a detention for spending a whole class, actually, _Jasper's class_, by talking to her friends. I'd have to talk to him so that he wouldn't send me any students for detention, and maybe then I wouldn't have to sit here and waste my time.

Rosalie turned her "essay" in last. It wasn't an essay though, only a few worlds, written in her fancy handwriting: _There will be a hot girl waiting for you in the second path in the woods (at the school yard) during lunch tomorrow. Don't miss it._ _xoxo._

I sighed and knew instantly that Jasper was right about this girl. She wasn't only vain and a trouble-maker, she was also hard to tolerate and probably acted that Jasper was a shitty "parent substitute" or whatever. Then I became angry. At her, mostly, and at myself for not telling her to lay off. But detention was over, the students were gone, and during the rest of the day (well, what was left of it) I couldn't get her out of my mind.

She was like a devil in an angel's costume. Someone really should strip that costume off and make her realize that she couldn't continue like this… Damn it! Well, Forks did just become a hell of a lot worse.

That was the first night I dreamt about Rosalie Hale.

It was a nightmare.


End file.
